Walter White vs Daisy (OMM)
Walter White vs Daisy is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 9! Breaking Bad vs Mario! They deal in crystals... kinda. So, is the Princess of Sarasaland able to trump the Chemistry Teacher turned Drug Kingpin? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Desert Road (Breaking Bad) Production of Meth was becoming much more of a problem; with a grand prix taking place throughout the city, rereouting had been necessary for distribution. One problem after another, was that the racers were right outside the trailer on the lap. Walter glared through the window - sun beating on his glasses and eyes. And then, the back of the trailer peeled open as a driver went astray. The victim was Daisy, and she shook herself off, looking to get herself ready for readjustment. As Lakitu came in to pull her to safety, a gunshot sounded, and the cloud riding turtle slumped over in his ride. Daisy was gobsmacked, and turned to face Walter, who now had the gun aimed at her. She backflipped out of the car and generated crystals around her hand. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Daisy's crystal fist blocked the gun shots as she prepared to mobilise herself. She warped up close, taking with her a pull back as she prepared to punch through White. Walter got out of the way, and threw a glass from the trailer, catching Daisy on the head and stunning her. The Princess of Sarasaland leapt back and threw down vegetables at Walter, forcing the Kingpin to seek shelter behind his lab. When he realised something. "Am I really gonna hide from airborne carrots?" he asked himself, moving out before being bonked on the head by one. A quick conclusion was drawn; he was ''going to hide. For now. He fired a shot back, blasting a carrot from her hands which allowed him to move out. He fired another shot, forcing Daisy to initiate a crystal fist. The attack flew in, but Walter ducked and then kicked her in the back, making her faceplant the trailer. He then rolled her over, looking to deliver follow up attacks but Daisy rolled on, before unveiling her parasol and slapping Walter with it. As White staggered, Daisy got to her feet and delivered a massive kick which knocked the gun into the air. Walter opted to not anticipate its landing, and kicked Daisy in the knee, forcing her to buckle. He scooped the gun back up, and fired at the Princess, hitting her crown instead and knocking it to the floor. Frustrated, he fired several more shots as Daisy protected herself with a golf club, acting as if it were a lightsaber. Now out of ammo, Walter drilled the weapon at Daisy, slamming her in the head with it before pouncing and hitting her in the face several times. He then got a hold of her neck, and began to squeeze tight. Daisy was short on breath, and closed her eyes as she began to succumb. But at the last moment, she called on a Crystal Smash, creating a pillar of crystals around her... And through Walter. '''KO!' Walter's corpse remained stuck on the crystal as blood oozed down it. She then deactivated the attack as his body hit the dusty ground. Luigi then pulled up on his Mach Bike, offering Daisy a ride out of here. With a giddy yell, she leapt on the back as the bike sped away into the glaring sun. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Daisy! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Completed OMMs Category:TV vs Video Games Category:Battle of the Genders OMMs Category:Hero vs Anti Hero OMMs